The return of a greedy noble fox
by Yami no Luffy
Summary: Response to The Infamus Man challenge Aaroniero/Kaien version. After being executed by Konoha Naruto lives as an espada, after he was killed by Rukia, he was ofer an oportunity to return to the Shinobi world. AaronHina pairing, possible GaaraKukaku, I suck at summaries. chap 1 & 2 edited reuploaded
1. Chapter 1: Death and return

Disclaimer: Naruto and bleach are not of my property

A/N: Hi this is my intent on the challenge; my version is Aaroniero/Kaien. Because of Aaron's personality as Kaien he will not be leaving the bleach universe alone… (evil laugh)

* * *

Chapter 1

The fight with Rukia was intense, he was sure he was going to win, after all Rukia's zanpakuto was broken, but no, fate had to turned things against him, claiming Rukia as the winner of the match. Everything became dark

* * *

When Aaroniero woke up, he noticed that he was still in Kaien Shiba's form still wearing his Espada uniform. The place in which he was currently in was a throne room, he was near the door and in the far end was the throne. Aaroniero also notice that he was not alone, sitting on the throne was a person

**"I see that you finally wake up Aaroniero Arruruerie" **came the voice of the person sitting on the throne. Aaroniero began to walk towards the person until they were a few feet apart. He noticed that the person in the throne was young, a kid maybe around ten or twelve.

"How do you know who I am" responded the novena Espada

**"Well, I am the Soul King that your leader Aizen was planning on killing, I have a mission for you, and it is a very good offer" **said the King of Shinigamis

"What is it, and I wasn't expecting a Kid to be the ruler of the Shinigamis?" ask the Espada observing the kid

**"I want you to return to the Elemental Nation and fix the problem that they are facing and just because I look young doesn't mean that I am a weak brat Aaron…"**

"What do you mean by 'returned'" asked the Espada ignoring the comment of the young King

**"You were once a young boy name Naruto Uzumaki"** the Soul King said, and then out of nowhere a mirror appeared "**Look, it will show you your life as Naruto"**

* * *

Inside the mirror

Uzumaki Naruto was chained to a wall while sitting on a crude chair of sorts with seals on it and himself that prevented the use of chakra. It was a prison cell designed to hold S-Class Criminals of the highest level with no means to escape and right now the blonde hero of Konoha was here.

Or rather Naruto _should _have been a hero of Konoha. Sadly, that was not the case, and to make it worse...the people he once trusted had _put him_ _here_!

It had happened after the Uchiha had been recovered during his traitorous backstabbing and leaving Konoha for Orochimaru with the Sound Four on the promise of more power. Naruto had been ordered to use excessive force to bring back Sasuke _IF_ the Uchiha had in fact resisted, and the boy did in fact _resist_! However, upon returning home victorious, the Uzumaki blonde found himself restrained, thrown away in this cell, and visited only by the Hokage.

She didn't have anything nice to say to him.

"Damn brat! How dare you do this to the Uchiha! Do you know how badly his body is damaged? Damn near killed him!" said Tsunade looking infuriated at the blonde.

"No more then he tried to do to me. Or did the marks of the Chidori become suddenly invisible to your eyes?" said Naruto, who got a backhanded fist to his face for his trouble, and while the Hokage had restrained from using her strength...it still hurt.

"I don't care about your injuries brat. You are a Jinchuriki. You're expendable! An asset meant to be used and then thrown away when there was no further use for something like you," said Tsunade glaring at the boy, who just smiled despite the bruise on his face, and blood running down the side of his mouth.

"So that's how it is huh? Throwing me away like a broken weapon huh? I can't help, but wonder, what would your family think of you now, and if any of them would spit in your face?" said Naruto before being hit with another blow to his face.

"Shut your mouth brat! I've had enough of listening to the 'What would my family do in my place' speeches trash like you. You disgust me!" said Tsunade seeing Naruto still trying to keep that grin on his face.

"So what happens to me now _Hokage-sama_? I stay here the rest of my natural life? Or am I going to die on your orders just to appease the masses?" said Naruto giving her the "I don't give a damn" look that made the woman even more infuriated.

"That's being decided right now, but chances are, you _will_ die, and I'm going to see that its extremely painful," said Tsunade before leaving the room.

Then Kakashi came in a few days later.

"I'm here to let you know your punishment has been decided by the Hokage. You are to be killed publicly in the execution square in front of everyone and being branded as a traitor to the Leaf for hurting the Uchiha," said Kakashi seeing Naruto nodding with no surprise on his face.

"I already knew _that_! Now tell me something I don't know," said Naruto

"Uchiha Sasuke is going to kill you himself in order to get the next stage of the Sharingan to further ensure he stays loyal to the village," said Kakashi seeing Naruto think about it for a second before letting out a cruel laugh, which shocked the Jounin, and the man now wondered if the boy had lost what was left of his mind.

"That's one Hell of a joke you just told Hatake. Sasuke getting the next level of his oh so _precious_ Sharingan," said Naruto laughing some more before Kakashi grabbed him.

"It's not a joke Naruto! The village will use your life to give Sasuke the means to have the next level of power!" said Kakashi before letting his hold on the blonde go.

Later that day came the visit of Sasuke and Sakura

"Hello, dobe."

Naruto's eye looked up, staring straight into the Sharingan, the only light in the dark cell. He could barely discern Sasuke, only as a dark shape in the pitch blackness. He was mildly surprised to realise they had let him into the cell. Sasuke sneered as Naruto struggled to raise his head, his eye filled with venomous hate. He forced himself to stand upright, but the chains restricted his movements, and he could feel his damaged body click and snap in some places. He glared at Sasuke.

"Now, now, Naruto. That's no way to look at the new Uchiha Clan Head," smirked Sasuke, Sasuke punched him clean in the stomach, his eyes livid. Naruto snarled at the pain. Sasuke had gotten stronger. His sealed chakra meant that he hurt all the more.

"So Sasuke, how come…?" he asked. Naruto tugged on his chains, making them rattle. Sasuke, understanding, smiled darkly.

"Kukuku. Allow me to explain. Think about it. I am the last loyal Uchia. My Sharingan promises Konoha's continued authority over the rest of the world. The village has more need of the Sharingan then the Kyūbi no Yōko. My children and theirs will have the Sharingan, and from that Konoha can conquer all the Lands. The council came to me offering a most intriguing proposal; remain loyal to Konoha, and they will give me all the power I want. They've already begun." He held up the ANBU mask at his side and placed it over his face, but Naruto couldn't discern the image painted on.

"But they have still more to offer. I might become Hokage, how about I take that dream of yours as well? Look at you now dobe, stuck in here while I'm free as a bird." Sasuke smirked full of arrogance.

"Yeah! You'll pay for hurting Sasuke-Kun!" the banshee shouted then she insulted him and spat on him, declaring the hate she had felt since they had first formed the team.

Next day

Naruto was sitting on his sell when the guard announced that he had visit

"You better make this quick, I'm not allow to let so many people in at the same time" the guard said

"Don't worry that is why we came, to make sure they don't make anything wrong" came the response

When they enter the cell Naruto notice the ones that came to visit

"Are you all also here to insult me, spit in me, hit me, and yell at me? Because if you are then make it quick" the blond prisoner bark in response to the sight of people

"Now Naruto that is no way to welcome you friends" Izumo said

"You now Naruto, we actually like you and we are against this execution, but we are sorry because we cannot do anything to stop it, the least we can do is letting you know that you are not alone, you have our support" added Kotetsu

"The Aburame clan is also against your death sentence" Shino said as he took off his glasses "I know that I do not express my emotions but I am sincere when I say that I am really sorry for what is happening to you, because after all you are a friend and a fellow shinobi.

Shino added as he looked at Naruto in the eyes with a sorrowful tint reflecting his expression, sky blue eyes meeting chocolate brown ones.

"Holly shit, Shino you took you ever present sunglasses off, I must be dead already, this is serious business if you show me your eyes, I never thought I was going to live long enough to let that happen, this means a lot to me, I must be honor to look at your entire face completely, by the way Shino, you have nice eyes" Naruto yell still in shock at the sight of the Aburame without his sunglasses. Shino put back his glasses with a small smile in his face

"The Aburame is not the only clan that supports you Naruto, the Nara clan and the Akimichi clan are also by your side, I also heard the Gaara is on your side, were going to miss you Naruto you were always troublesome, and I am going to miss that, you always made things fun" Shikamaru step in along with Choiji

"Even if you don't believe it the Hyuga clain is also against your death penalty" added Neji "you really change things on the Hyuga clan"

All the time Hinata was crying

"I am sorry Naruto for being so weak; I wish that I was stronger so I could have defended you"

"Don't worry Hinata-chan"

"You don't understand, I have always look up to you, you were my inspiration I wanted to be like you, and I don't care about what everyone thinks about you being a demon, because you have proven everyone wrong, I…I…I love you Naruto" cry Hinata while Naruto stay in shock

"Everyone, especially Neji, take care of Hinata-chan for me, Hinata-chan I wish that I had notice before, I am sorry for not noticing you before" Naruto said and all the present nodded

"Don't need to worry Naruto, I will take care of Hinata-sama" responded Neji

"Good, I want to see all of you at the execution, I have a surprise, remember that I don't step back on my word believe it, I also hope you all pay attention to my last words because I will make them come true somehow." Naruto added with an evil smile that made the Kyubi very proud.

Then the day of his execution came.

The people in the village came to the execution square, trying to see the "demon brat" finally die, and at the hands of the Uchiha no less. Naruto inwardly joked to the Kyuubi that if Tsunade was really smart, she'd sell tickets to this, and make a fortune to pay off her debts owed. The Kyuubi laughed at the joke before telling the boy how it was an honor to die in the body of someone with a spine and not cowering in the face of death.

**_"I'm going to miss our conversations kit,"_** said Kyuubi while the boy just smiled and ended their mental link with each other.

"Time to die loser. Don't worry though, as your death will bring me one step closer to achieving my goal of killing Itachi, and one day...becoming Hokage! Wasn't that your dream? I hope you don't mind if I take that too!" said Sasuke grinning at Naruto, as he got his Chidori ready, and the crowd cheering for the Uchiha to kill the blonde.

"Sasuke, you can have the dream, as I'd rather be dead then be Hokage of these idiots, and I'd rather be dead then live another minute seeing your ugly duck butted hair style with your belief that everyone is inferior to you. So get it over with you bastard. Unless of course...you're _afraid_! And also you will never be able to kill Itachi. You know why? Because you lack ambition you don't have the greed needed to do it" said Naruto knowing how to bait the Uchiha by attacking the boy's ego.

"Any last words demon" ask Tsunade while holding Sasuke back

Naruto took a look to his surroundings and notice all the people that supported him: Shikamaru, Choiji, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Izumo, Kotetsu, the Konohamaru corps. Hinata was hugging Neji for support, and he was trying to comfort her. Also Jiraya, Anko and Ibiki were there.

"Yes, I hope you all are enjoying this because I will be back and have my revenge, you hear me Konoha just wait for it, when I return I will reduce your precious pathetic little village to the ground. You hear me Konoha I will reduce you to ashes, and I will show you the monster you all wanted, I will become your worst nightmare and you better believe my words because I am going to make them true, I never step down on my word, believe it" said Naruto before he began to laugh like an insane person

"I'll show you who's afraid! And I will kill him!" said Sasuke before running right at Naruto and slammed the Chidori into Naruto's chest that pierced the boy's heart while looking the blonde right in the eye.

"One last thing before I die teme. You told me in our fight that in order to achieve the power you wanted, your best friend has to die, and you said _I _was your best friend. Well let me give you some news to this grand plan of yours in getting those eyes through my death teme. I'm _not_ your best friend. I _never _was. You called me loser, a nothing, and basically claimed I'm inferior to you. Maybe I am all those things, _but_ it is through those things that I deny you the means to achieve those eyes, and laugh at your lost opportunity to gain what you've wanted from the start," said Naruto laughing at the shocked look on the Uchiha's face and waited until death took him to see Sasuke had _not _acquired the next level of the Sharingan.

In his last act in living and into death...Uzumaki Naruto had won against Uchiha Sasuke.

Then all went dark.

* * *

Back with the Soul King

"Why" was all Aaroniero could think of

**"You were not meant to die Aaroniero. As Naruto, you should have lived a long and healthy life. Alas, the Kyubi no Yoko was bound to you and as a result you suffered great pain and torments. You deserve happiness. I offer you another chance. I will return you to your home Dimension, and I will give you another chance. Will you accept it?"**

"Give me one good reason as to why I'd want to return there."

**"There is trouble afoot down there. A group called the Akatsuki has been collecting the Tailed Beasts to use for world domination. I want you to put an end to this group and the mastermind behind it all. Also if you want, you can have your revenge, try not to let revenge go to your head. And if that doesn't convince you will you do it for Hinata?"**

"What do you mean by that?"

**"Hinata still loves you. Hinata and your friends are still waiting for you, you did promise that you were going to return, only three years has pass since the execution of Naruto"**

"Fine I will go back, can I keep Kaien Shiba's body, because I don't think my body as Aaroniero is very appealing"

**"Ok then, you will not only keep your body as Kaien but also all of his and your abilities with the modification that you are going to be able to used them even under the sun light, You will keep Nejibana and Glotoneria, and when you eat someone you will gain their abilities and appearance just like in Kaien's case, Glotoneria is going to be seal in Nejibana, I am also giving you bankai, this in order for you to have a left hand. I am not going to send you alone. Because of your appearance as Kaien I will be sending his siblings and all the Shiba's fortune along, in other words you are going to be rich richer than anyone in the Elemental Nations, and for Kukaku she will be useful, you must know that she is strong and for that reason I am going to restore her arm" **

"Then I don't have any problems"

**"Good, once you reach the Elemental Nations head for Suna as soon as possible, Gaara will need your help, when you introduce yourself do it as 'Kaien Aaroniero Arrurueri Shiba' good luck in your return Aaron" **

Then again everything was darkness

* * *

When Aaroniero woke up he was on the ground, well the sand, he also notice that he was not alone, looking at him was a woman and a man, both of them had the same eyes, eyes that he had already seen in his own face when looking at Kaien's reflection. The women had a piece of cloth that cover part of her hair, with a skirt and a red reviling shirt with the Shiba simble in the front, and she was wearing wooden sandals, in her right arm was tied her zanpakuto. The man had a light green bandana that covers his head, a white sleeveless shirt with green, a red sash that was used as a belt and dark brown pants with the Shiba symbol. As for Aaroniero he was still in his Espada uniform.

"The Soul King said that we need to help you and explain everything, we know you are Naruto" added the man

"Who are you" ask the Espada

"I am Ganju Shiba"

"Remember what the Soul King said, we need to head toward Suna" added the Women

"I know Kukaku" Added Aaron recalling her name from Kaien's memories

"So do you know where this Suna place is?" ask Kukaku

"In fact I have no idea, I never visit Suna before, but I know a way, follow me"

As Aaroniero used sonido, Kukaku and Ganju used shunpo to cross the vast dessert, and soon Suna came to view,

"You two go ahead, there is something bothering me, I will go and check it out" said Aaroniero once he stop

"And what we will say?" ask Ganju

"Tell them that your brother is friends with Gaara that we are nobles and we are ambassadors from Hueco Mundo and Seretei or something along those lines, and that we wish to speak of business, and Kukaku introduce yourself as the head of the Shiba clan"

"Very well the _Kaien_" answer Kukaku and both she and Ganju headed for Suna while Aaroniero headed else were following a very familiar sand.

A/N: I hope you like it I am not very good at writing in english so my grammar is kind of bad


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

Chapter 2 meetings

At the Suna gate…

The guards were a mess after what happen to their Kazekage and Kankuro, one of the guards notice the approaching of people and told Baki about it.

When Kukaku and Ganju arrive at the gates they notice that they did not arrive alone, five other people arrive at the same time. A blond teen girl with four ponytails and a huge fan, another pink haired girl with a huge forehead, a boy with black hair in a duck-butt style, another guy with black hair, black eyes and a very pale skin and finally a full grown man with silver hair with a mask that cover half of his face and a head band that cover his left eye.

From behind her Kukaku heard a voice calling her name, Ganju and the other people turned to see the new guest

"I finally arrive, you two left me behind" the new comer told the Shiba woman

"Yoruichi?" ask a surprise Kukaku

"Yes that's me, I was left behind, good thing that I was able to catch up to you, and where is your _brother_? Answer the dark skin woman

"Who are you and what are your businesses here in Suna?" question Baki gaining the attention of the present people

"We are ambassadors from a place called Seretei and Hueco Mundo and we wish to speak with our friend Gaara, so he can help us get a meeting with the Kazekage" responded Kukaku

"Your people must be very stupid if you do not know that Gaara is the Kazekage" said Sasuke

"Yes Sasuke-kun is right" added Sakura that only made Kukaku angry

"Listen brat, I am Kukaku Shiba, lider of the Shiba Clan, the Shiba clan is one of the five most powerful and influential noble clans in the Seretei, you better not anger me after all I am an ambassador from a foreign country outside of the Elemental Nations, and your arrogant attitude can ruin our interest in Konoha" the fire worker answer

"Now that we are with the introductions, I am Yoruichi Shihouin, leader of the Shihouin clan, and the Shihouin clan is one of the five big noble clans of Seretei along with the Shiba clan" the cat woman said

"I am Ganju Shiba, the youngest of the Shiba siblings" added Ganju

"Wait you guys said you were ambassadors from Seretei and Hueco Mundo, so far you only said that you are from this place Seretei" said Temari noticing all they had said so far, and how was they were friends with Gaara?

"That is because my other brother, Kaien, is the ambassador from Hueco Mundo, but he had some business to attend so he is going to arrive late" Kukaku answer immediately

"Well, you are welcome to stay until we rescue the Gaara" offer Temari

"Thank you Temari-san" the yellow eye woman said remembering the information the Soul King gave her

"I didn't told you my name" said Temari

"As I said before we are friends with Gaara" responded Kukaku and added "and who are these people? From what I know they are from Konoha but what are they doing in Suna" pointing towards Kakashi and his Team

"We are Shinobis from the Leaf, as you already said, I am Kakashi Hatake, and I am in charge of the rescue mission of the Kazekage" said the Cyclops

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, the clan leader of the Uchiha clan, and we are here to rescue the pathetic Kazekage because the Sand shinobis are too weak and patheric to rescue their own kage" the Uchiha answer

"I'm Sakura Haruno, disciple of Lady Tsunade" the pink haired girl answer

"I am Sai, it is a pleasure to meet you" the pale boy said

"It is a pleasure to meet you to Sai, and it is nice to know someone polite" smile Kukaku

"Hey Kukaku, have you met a guy before that was name Sakura and had pink hair and an enormous forhead that can compeat with our mansions?" ask the Shihouin leader to her friend

"No, I have never met a man name Sakura before this is the first time, I always thought that Sakura was a girl's name" answer the Shiba leader with a mock tone

"I AM NOT A MAN I AM A WOMAN!" was the response of the very angry Sakura

"Really, I thought that you were a boy" was the mock response the cat woman gave

"How could we tell if you were a woman, after all you have no chest to show?" added Kukaku with an arrogant smile on her face. That was the moment were Sakura paid attention to both women and she notice the big breast that they were showing, especially Kukaku with her small red shirt, and Yoruichi was more cover in her black clothing. Those made Sakura feel jealous.

"Lets go inside, Kankuro was poison and needs to be attended immediately" said Baki

All of the present follow the man, while they were waking Kakashi decided to know more about the nobles that were visiting Suna

"Kukaku-san, Yoruichi-san, if you don't mind me asking what type of business do you have with Suna?"

"We are going to talk business once my brother Kaien comes, and our business with Suna, are with Suna" answer the pyrotechnic

"I really hope that you can help create the antidote for Kankuro, Sakura-san our medics have failed so far" Baki step in trying to avoid any conflict between Konoha and the nobles

With Aaroniero

Aaroniero follow the trail of Sand using his sonido to go faster, after some time traveling he came across a cave that was block by a rock and a sealing jutsu, using a bala he open the cave…

Inside the cave the Akatsuki members were just going to start the extraction of the Ichibi when the leader noticed the presence outside their hideout.

"Sasori, Deidara, are you two sure you were not follow" ask the ring eye hologram

"We are certain that we were not follow, un" answer the blond akatsuki

"Then why is someone outside" counter argue the leader

However the response he got was the sound of the explosion and the steps that indicated that they had an intruder, the other holograms just look at the direction were the steps were coming from.

After he open the cave Aaroniero began to walk inside following Gaara's chakra.

The Akatsukis were all waiting to see the new comer, Aaroniero came to the view.

"Who the hell are you?" came the question from one of the holograms

"I am Kaien Aaroniero Arrurueri Shiba, I was not following you guys if that's what you are wondering, I was not aware of the situation, but I think Gaara is not here by choice, so I am going to take him with me" answer the novena Espada

"Sasori, Deidara…" began the leader but was interrupted by the sound of wood breaking and was surprise to see that Hiruku was broken revealing Sasori's true form,

"Don't worry, eventually I will kill all of you guys, I will start with these two" smirk the man in the white robs "I will enjoy killing all of you"

All the holograms disappeared leaving behind the red haired and blond shinobi to deal with the Espada. Deidara began his attack on the new comer. All the bird bombs were avoided, and Sasori began to take his coat off revealing that he no longer had a human body, but instead he was a puppet himself.

"It's been a long time since I had to use myself in a battle" the Akasuna said

"Well lets get fighting" the Shiba said

Sasori attack with poison senbons and Deidara with his explosive birds some of the bombs did reach Aaroniero but only damage his clothing along with the poison senbons. The espada notice the cylinder on Sasori's chest

Using Sonido Aaroniero launch himself towards Sasori in order to get the cylinder of living parts. It was unexpected to Sasori, when he suddenly came face to face with the intruder, Aaroniero had a smile on his face as he put his hand in the cylinder that was on Sasori's chest. The puppeteer notice it but he was too late, the espada removed the cylinder

"you made things easier for me" the owner of glotoneria said

"what did you do to Sasori –danna" question the blond

"you mean what I am going to do with him, I am going to eat him" responded _Kaien_ with a smirk on his face then he began to take Sasori's _heart_ to his mouth. Deidara could not believe that this crazy man was being serious when he said that he was going to eat his danna, suddenly the sound of chewing came, and he saw it the intruder was eating Sasori's heart. Once he finish he let out a laugh

"you are next blondy, I will eat you" Aaroniero said as he used sonido to appear behind Deidara and used his abilities to transform himself in Sasori.

Deidara didn't know what to think, the next thing he knew was that Sasori was standing behind of him, what he did not notice was the white clothing he was wearing. _Sasori_ pull Deidara into a hug and whisper in his ear "True beauty is the one that last forever"

"What are you taking about danna, beauty is an explosion" the bomber answer

"I have you were I wanted, now I can eat you the same way I ate your danna, _Tragatela toda Glotoneria*"_ and with that Aaroneiro began to swallow Deidara

"One thing before you die, I know you respected Sasori, that's why you called him danna, Sasori also had some type of respect towards you, and I just wanted to let you know" and with that the espada finish his job. Aaron decided to keep Sasori's puppets for himself

Once everything was done he seal Sasori's puppet body, and took his Akatsuki cloth and then he walked towards Gaara and began to shake him awake. Several minutes later…

"WHAT!" came the angry yell of the Ichibi container

"I am glad to see that you are fine"

"Who are you?" ask Gaara looking at the stranger with shatter white cloths

"I am Kaien Aaroniero Arrurueri Shiba; I once used to be your friend Naruto Uzumaki"

"How do I know you are telling the truth, Naruto die three years ago"

"I know, but I promise that I was going to returned one way or the other, after I die, I went to the afterlife of another dimension and became a hollow, hollows are corrupted souls that don't go the afterlife because they are being held back by emotions of anger, sorrow, and things like that, they also feed from other souls, and hollows to gain power and survive the harsh life of Hueco Mundo, that is the place where the hollows live, and I became what are you looking at"

"So, you are really Naruto?"

"Yes Gaara, called me Aaron, by the way I came with the Shiba siblings, they are supposed to be my siblings, since I ate the soul of Kaien Shiba and I took his appearance, we came to talk of business, the women that looks like me, her name is Kukaku, and the other male is Ganju, so you know, lets head back to Suna." And without warning Aaron took Gaara in bridal style

"What are you doing?" question the red-haired kage

"This way we are going to travel faster, hold on tight" and this that he use Sonido to go back to Suna

In Suna after Lady Chiyo attack Kakashi, Sakura began the treatment for Kankuro's poison, once she was done they began to plan the rescue of Gaara, Kukaku and company were just listening to everything that was going on. The Shiba head clan then felt the presence of her brother coming and just smirk, that didn't go unnoticed by all the present in the room.

"What is so funny Kukuku-san" question Kakashi, her smile just grew wider, then the doors of the room slam open

"Nee-chan, I'm back sorry if I'm late" came the voice from the door and every one look at the new person, it has the same eyes that Kukaku and Ganju, dark hair and shatter white cloths, and in his arms was Gaara holding to his shoulders as if his life depended on it

"Kazekage-sama" was the surprise response of Baki

"Kazekage? you're the Kazekage Gaara?" question the newcomer

"Yes I am, and you could have at least warned me about what you were going to do, I feel kind of dizzy"

"That is normal, it just take some getting used to it?

"who are you and why do you have the Kazekage?" question Kakashi

"Yes, Sasuke-kun was the one who was supposed to rescue him" added the huge forehead

The guillian just ignored them

"Is here someone name Granny Chiyo?" question the Espada as he lay Gaara in a bed next to Kankuro

"Yes, that is me" responded the granny

"I am real sorry, for the loss of your grandson Sasori, he in fact confessed that he wanted to see you again and was hoping to be killed by you" lied the guillian as he pull out the scroll in which Sasori's body was seal and gave it to Chiyo

"Thank you" anwer the elderly woman

"Hey, didn't you listen, we asked who are you?" question the pink haired girl

"I don't have to answer to you, and Gaara we still have things to discuss, but first, can I have some cloths and a shower, I really need them"

"If you are so kind to leave Suna" Said Gaara towards the Leave Shinobis

"What? After what we did to help your pathetic brother, because not only are the Sand shinobis pathetic but their medics are useless" said the pink haired

"You are in Suna and you are offending me, If I wish I could kill you if I wanted to, go to Konoha and tell you hokage that I am fine and that I am very thankful for their concern, now I have business to attend with this ambassadors that I will gladly recommend them to go and visit Konoha one we are done, Aaron I am interested in making the alliance with you" Said Gaara

"You are going to regret this" said Sasuke

"Are you treating me?" question Gaara

"Yes we are, how you dare look down on me, I am an Uchiha"

"Yeeesss, the head clan of a group of rotten corpse" added Aaron

"I am going to kill you"

"And how are you going to do that, I just came from killing two S-rank missing nin, you can ask Gaara for your confirmation" responded the ex-fox

"Lets go team, we still need to give our report to Lady Tsunade" said Kakashi

Once the leave Shinobis had left, business began…

A/N: I hope you like it, sorry if it seems a little confusing…

I fix it and I hope to update soon, by the way this is a Aaron/Hina and Gaara/kukaku if you have any sugestions for Yoruichix… feel free to give options

*_Tragatela toda Glotoneria _is Aaroniero's liberation


	3. Chapter 3: Business

A/N: Some OC will appeared and please reread chapter 2 as I made a few changes in order to fit this chapter. The Kohana is a clan that I invented to put it as one of the great noble houses of seretei.

* * *

Chapter 3 Business

After explaining everything to the Sand siblings about Naruto's death his life in Hueco Mundo and his second death at the hands of Rukia…

"So this is Gaara, the lider of the Sand village?" question the Shiba leader as she was inspecting the red haired

"Yep, that's him" responded her hollow brother

"He is kind of cute, he has beautiful eyes" responded Kukaku, while getting too close to Gaara's face, nose touching nose, making the young Kage very nervous because of the proximity

"umm, Aaron…" began Gaara but was interrupted by the Shiba women

"I got a treaty for you young man and a very good one, and it is not only be good for you and me but also for Suna" Said the fire worker getting the attention of all the present which were Temari, Kankuro, Baki, Yoruichi, Ganju, Kaien, Chiyo and her brother.

"And what is that Kukaku-san?" question the Temari

"A marriage proposal, Gaara and I get marry, and my clan will help Suna in everything we can, Yoruichi can even help us, after all we are richer than any in the Elemental Nations we are also stronger than you think we are"

"Are you serious nee-chan?" ask the former Naruto

"Of course that I am"

"Why a marriage proposal?" ask Kankuro

"Think this way, an ambassador from a foreign country comes to have an alliance between Suna and they, to reinforce that treaty a marriage is made between the two lands, that way Suna will always have the other backing it up in case something happen, especially if the marriage is between the Kazekage and one of the five most influential clans in Seretei" added Youruichi backing up her crazy friend

"And I am not only part of a very influential clan but I am the Clan head, and you have very beautiful, innocent and lovely eyes, and a wild fiercely passionate red hair. I can't believe that people thought you were a monster, when you are so nice and innocent" Kukaku told Gaara as she pull him into a hug were Gaara's face landed in between the Shiba's large breast while said women was rubbing her face on the kage's red hair

Gaara didn't know what to do for several reasons:

First he didn't want to make the Shiba head clan mad but didn't want people thinking he was some kind of pervert

Second he was never put in a similar situation before,

Third something inside his head was telling him to relax and enjoy the experience probably was Shukaku messing with his head

And finally because of her words, she thought he was inocent

"Ok, I accept" said Gaara

"Are you serious Gaara?" Question his brother

"Yes I am, I don't have anything to loose with this proposal, and instead we can gain from it. It is my responsibility to make sure that Suna will prosper"

"You won't regret it" added the pyrotechnic

"You know, I want to make Konoha suffer, I want revenge on what they did to my friend Naruto" Gaara said while looking directly at Aaroniero with a smile even worse than the ones that he had when he was a younger psychopath under the influence of Shukaku pretending to be his mother "Base on what I know Sasuke was offer to marry Sakura and Ino, they are considering in adding Hinata and Tenten, but they haven't being ablo to because of Hiashi, Sasuke also wants to have Neji as his servant or in other words as his slave because Sasuke won't aloud Konoha to have another prodigy and also because he is jealous of Neji, the only reason why he hasn't ask for Shikamaru or Temari, is because of the alliance that Konoha has with Suna, which is a marriage proposal between Temari and Shikamaru, they haven't gotten marry yet because we haven't decided who is going to live were, if Temari is going to move to the Leaf or if the Nara boy is going to come to Suna, but I doubt that they will aloud one of their best strategist to leave Konoha"

"Ok continue" said Aaron

"That is where you may come to play an important part in getting Naruto's revenge, by taking away Hinata, Tenten and Neji from the Uchiha's hands"

"Do not worry about it we can ask the _King_ is he can send support, like Rei, she is also a noble" added the cat women

"Hinata would rather slit her own heart than have to marry the Uchiha" added Temari "Hinata really loves you Naruto"

Out of nowhere a door opened revealing a young boy with a teen girl came out of the door, Kukaku, Ganju and Yoruichi bow to the boy and smile to the girl.

"**You won't have to summon me for I already know, and I even explain everything that was needed to Rei, also Aaron when Naruto died he died without using the fragmented souls of his father and mother. I recovered those fragments that were supposed to help you and that actually belongs to you, you know the drill of what will happen, used them wisely. I also recommend that you guys go to wave and then to Konoha to stop the **_**selling **_**of Hinata, by the way I will be also sending Nelliel, but that will be later, for now let Suna prepare the wedding between Gaara and Kukaku and since the Kuuybi is not and evil being I decided to give him another opportunity you will encounter him again but in his human form so no one will recognize him"** the boy then gave Aaron two spheres, one yellow and one red, the ex- novena ate them "**I will take my leave if something happens then I will be back**" and the door disappeared leaving behind the teen girl with a box

"He said Konoha is peaky so we have to look our best when we go to visit" the girl said, she had long light brown hair, pink eyes and was rather short in height. She was wearing a simple Kimono. "By the way I am Rei Kohana, second child of the Kohana Noble House"

"Well then, Gaara can you have one of your shinobies take them to Konoha, I will go to Wave and then I will have to deal with a snake.

This way Aaroniero headed towards Wave and Kukaku and her group towards Konoha leaving behind Ganju to help Suna

* * *

3 day latter with Kakashi's team…

Team seven was currently in the Hokage's tower giving their report.

"So you were unable to rescue the Kazekage because of a group of ambassadors got in the way, also Gaara ask you to leave so he could deal with this ambassadors and have new trearies, but why did they choose Suna over Konoha?" ask the hokage

"Well, Gaara-sama said that he will send those ambassadors here to Konoha" added Sai

"Yes, but they choose Suna over Konoha, they looked down on us" said Sasuke

"Yeah, Sasuke is right, they also said that they nobles very powerful an influential from the place that they came from." Step in the pink haired

"Then why don't we have them marry Sasuke, it will make him even more powerful" added Tsunade

"No way, I will share my Sasuke-kun with those women" the female of team seven added

"Are you jealous because they are even more beautiful that you are" commented Sai

* * *

The Next day at Konoha's gate…

A Suna shinobi was walking towards Konoha follow by three women; these women were Kukaku, Yoruichi and Rei. Yoruichi was wearing an elegant light orange Kimono with green leaf like details and the Shihoin symbol on her back which was a hexagon with four stars and a crescent moon with a drop above it, her hair was pulled into an elaborate noble style bun. Rei was wearing an elegant light green Kimono with red flower details and on her back was the Kohana symbol, which was a circle made out of thorns with eight leaves and a small rose on the center, her hair was in the same fashion that Yoruichi and finally Kukaku, she was wearing a dark blue and elegant Kimono with light blue wave pattern and on her back was the Shiba's clan symbol which resembles a cane looking thing, her hair was for once free. But still the three of them carried their Zanpakuto with them.

Izumo and Kotetsu approached them when they notice their presence.

"We came on behave of Naruto Uzumaki in order for him to get his revenge, he will be here soon so tell his beloved Hinata that if she hears that she is going to marry someone of the Shiba Clan tell her not to worry because Naruto is that man, I came here to buy her liberty, along with her friends when we gave the signal, everyone that is loyal to Naruto, please flee to Suna, because of the destruction that Kohona will suffer" said the women of the Blue Kimono "he did promise that he was going to returned after all and you two were witness of that promise and he is back so be careful"

And with that the three women headed towards the Hokage tower leaving behind a very shock Izumo and Kotetsu. When both men got out of their shock they hurried in search of Hinata

* * *

In another place in Konoha the council was having a meeting

The council was form by the shinobi and civilian councils. The Shinobi council was form by Hiashi Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Tsume Inuzuka, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Shibi Aburame, Asuma Sarutobi, Tsunade Senju as the Hokage…

In the council advisers Danzo, Koharu and Homura

Also present was Jiraiya of the Sannin

"I say we have those mysterious noble women marry Sasuke along with Hinata and Tenten" said council Haruno

"I deny the marriage between my daughter and Sasuke" Hiashi Hyuga said

Suddenly an anbu appeared to notice of the arrival of Nobles, having the approval of the council along with Tsunade's having Kakashi be the shinobi to guide them

* * *

"Hi, it is nice to see you again" said Kakashi

"Thank you but we are in a hurry do you mind taking us to the Hokage" the Shiba added

"Very well then"

When they arrive at the council meeting they ask Kakashi to stay in case they needed something else.

Hiashi Hyuga activated his byakugan to get a better look on the new arrivals

"Hyaga-san there is no need to activate your byakugan, if you wanted to see me naked you could have simply ask, I have no shame in showing my body after all" said the dark skin women with a smile making the Hyuga head blush

"Really" ask Jiraiya

"Of couse" responded the Shihoin while pulling the sleeves of her kimono down

"Of course not, Yoruichi-san please behaved" the Kahana ask

"It is not my fault that they want to look at a real woman"

"Will you two stop; I'm starting to lose my patience"

"We feel sorry for your future husband" Yoruichi and Rei said in unison

"I am Yoruichi Shihoin, Head of the Shihoin Clan"

"I am Rei Kohana, Head of the Kohana Clan"

"I am Kukaku Shiba, Head of the Shiba Clan" the women introduce themselves

"We would like to make a marriage agreement between you noble women and our elite head clan Sasuke Uchiha and we will not accept a no as an answer" Danzo quickly added

"I am sorry but we have to deny your offer because our king gave us specific instruction, also I am going to get marry very soon" Kukaku added

"That is right I, Yoruichi from the Shihoin clan was ask to get a marriage between Konoha's Hyuga prodigy Neji and myself"

"Also we are here to ask for Hinata's hand in marriage a Hyuga and a Shiba" Rei said

"I agreed on the marriage between my nephew and Yoruichi-san but I cannot agreed on behave of my daughter"

"Is either she marries my brother or she marries the Uchiha brat, you don't have much of an option Hyuga-san and I can guarantee you that she will accept"

"What makes you so sure bitch" said Sasuke

"What did you called me?"

"I called you a bitch"

And with that Kukaku let all of her killer intent along with all of her spiritual pressure go down on Sasuke, for all of the present fell upon the force that Kukaku was releasing

"I dare you to call me that again" and with that she stop the killing intent and the pressure. "And I will killed you if you do, I am not afraid of a pathetic brat that is going to end up in hell"

"Let says is women instinct that makes us believe that" added Yoruichi as if nothing had happened…

* * *

Omake:

Hiashi Hyuga activated his byakugan to get a better look on the new arrivals

"Hyaga-san there is no need to activate your byakugan, if you wanted to see me naked you could have simply ask, I have no shame in showing my body after all, that same goes for the rest of you" said the dark skin women with a smile making the Hyuga head blush

"Really would you do it if we ask you to" question Danzo

"Of course"

"Then will you do it, please Shihoin-sama" added Jiraiya

"Ok" and with that she transform into her cat form and leap into the middle of the table and reverted to her human form which was naked, then she proceeded to do some erotic posses

"I am a beautiful woman, right" and all the men that were present pass out of blood lost that included Shibi and Hiashi.

"Perverts" was that thought of the three noble women

In the Nara compound

"For some reason I feel like beating the crap out of Shikaku today" Shikamaru's mom thought, as she decided to wait for her husband to return while preparing all of her torture instruments…

* * *

A/N: This is how it will be, Aaron/Hina, Gaa/Kuka, Neji/Yoru, Shika/Tema, Lee/Ten, if you have any suggestions for , Nel, Kyuubi and Ganju be free, that includes Sai, because I like him, he is good in this story.


End file.
